


Pleasure Paradox

by moistnoodle



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Classroom Distractions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Philosophy Jokes, Professor Phoenix is kind of an asshole, Professor!Phoenix AU, Professor/Student Relationship, Slow Burn, Teasing, but its fine because he's hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistnoodle/pseuds/moistnoodle
Summary: “I really don’t know what else to do,” you admit looking up at him through your lashes. “The end of the semester is coming soon and I’ve already missed the withdrawal deadline so I’m running out of options.”Professor Phoenix averted his eyes from his monitor to yours and stared at you for what seemed like hours, and you could’ve sworn you saw his eyes drifting down your figure. “Y/N,” he said, his tone low.The change in pitch threw you off completely and you found yourself feeling short of oxygen under his intense gaze. “Y-yes?”“There is…” he began, licking his lips. It was so subtle butGod—did it turn you on.  “… One option I’m sure you haven’t tried yet.”Your cheeks burned at the seductive tone of his voice, your mind racing as your thoughts filled with things one should never have regarding their philosophy professor. “W-what is it?” You asked, your voice nothing but a meek whisper.
Relationships: Joaquin Phoenix/Reader, Joaquin Phoenix/You, Professor!Phoenix/Reader, Professor!Phoenix/You, Professor/Student relationship - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 210





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted originally on  
> https://2019jokerimagines.tumblr.com/post/189215136995/professor-phoenix-x-reader-chapter-1  
> i just... fixed some typos, gave it a name, sooo now its here  
> i hope yall enjoy

You dust off your pants with a deep sigh as you stop in front of your destination. The large oak door has nothing but a plated sign that read:

**_Joaquin Phoenix Office AD 304._ **

You swallow thickly upon reading the name. It took you weeks to finally build the courage to ask a question during class. Somehow you finally managed to bring yourself to meet with your philosophy professor during his office hours— completely oblivious to the events about to transpire.

You stand there paralyzed with fear as you begin to regret your decision now that the day has finally come. Brushing it aside your hand makes contact with the door handle as you finally twist the knob.

The door creaks as you push it open, revealing a disheveled and tired looking Professor Phoenix staring blankly at a dimly lit computer monitor. He doesn’t seem to notice your presence as he runs his fingers through his messy hair and sighs loudly.

That alone was enough to make your knees buck as you make cautious steps inside his office. It’s not until you clear your throat when he finally notices your presence. Silence fills the room as he looks at you expectantly.

You stand a little taller as you introduce yourself. “Oh, um, my name is Y/N L/N. I’m in your 10AM philosophy lecture?” You hated how unsure you sounded. “I—um. Sent you an email on Monday… I wanted to talk to you about my grade?”

His eyebrows rise as his memory begins to process what you said. “Oh yeah right. I remember,” he lies.

“Take a seat.” He gestures to the empty chairs in front of his desk. The one closest to the wall is littered with loose paper and philosophy textbooks. You decide to sit on the less cluttered one.

“So, what’s your number?” He asks bluntly.

You blush, eyes widening in surprise at his question. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Your student number.”

“O-Oh. Right,” you clear your throat and avert your eyes before giving him the information he needed to proceed your meeting with him.

“Alright, Y/N L/N…” he says to himself as he scrolls through the various students registered in his classes. Even though it was brief, hearing him say your name for the first time outside of class sent a jolt down your spine. You waited patiently as he retrieved your grade in the class. He made a face once he found what he was looking for. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah…” You look at him as you begin to explain, “I feel like I’ve tried just about everything and I still can’t seem to pass one single exam.”

“Yeah… looks like your highest grade was a…” He winced, “12%.”

Your expression falls in embarrassment and you look down at your hands on your lap. “I really don’t know what else to do,” you admit looking up at him through your lashes. “The end of the semester is coming soon and I’ve already missed the withdrawal deadline so I’m running out of options.”

Professor Phoenix averted his eyes from his monitor to yours and stared at you for what seemed like hours, and you could’ve sworn you saw his eyes drifting down your figure. “Y/N,” he said, his tone low.

The change in pitch threw you off completely and you found yourself feeling short of oxygen under his intense gaze. “Y-yes?”

“There is…” he began, licking his lips. It was so subtle but _God_ —did it turn you on. “… One option I’m sure you haven’t tried yet.”

Your cheeks burned at the seductive tone of his voice, your mind racing as your thoughts filled with things one should never have regarding their philosophy professor. “W-what is it?” You asked, your voice nothing but a meek whisper.

“Study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe him the audacity right? what a fucking tease


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only took his class because he had great reviews online. The fact that if he was attractive or not had little to no effect on you. Absolutely none.

Your eyes open as the sound of your alarm tears you away from your slumber. You groan audibly and rub your eyes before reaching over in attempt to turn off the annoying device in your groggy state.

Your tired eyes were greeted with bright red numbers.

 **_9:00 AM_ ** **.**

You had to admit to yourself you weren’t really a morning person, those who enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn seemed otherworldly to you.

You kicked off your comforter with one smooth sweep of your leg and immediately regretted it as the cool air of autumn pricked at your exposed skin; goosebumps rising at the drop in temperature. You wanted more than anything to just crawl back into the warmth of your bed and sleep the day away but your academic schedule had other plans.

You weren’t all too enthusiastic about this fall semester at your university. You had deliberately picked what most students deemed “easy classes” as you had stressed yourself out way too much last semester with the workload from your courses. This semester would be different, it would go by smoothly, leaving you in a pleasant mood just before the holidays.

With that in mind, you had finally built enough of the energy you needed to pull yourself out of bed and prepare yourself for the rest of your day.

As you approached your 10AM lecture, you kept mostly to yourself. Mindlessly going through whatever apps caught your attention on your phone. The drive to campus didn’t last as long as you anticipated, giving you plenty of time before your class began. So, you spent some time in the empty classroom trying out various places you felt comfortable sitting at. The student reviews for your philosophy professor were mainly positive, having an overall rating of 4.5/5 and a difficulty of 1.5/5. That was exactly what you needed this semester: an easy A with only the minimum of effort applied.

You settled on sitting in the middle of the classroom, thinking you could manage to keep focus from this distance away from the board. As time passed by, more and more students started filling the classroom, leaving very few empty seats.

It was strange to see this many students enrolled in an elective course, especially in the morning. Upon further inspection you noticed that the majority of the students were female, only a few males placed here and there. They sat in groups whispering and giggling amongst themselves, occasionally touching up their make up and hair.

 _Who gets dolled up for a philosophy class?_ You wondered. Curiosity peaked and you checked your professors rating once again and noticed most of his reviews were centered around his looks. One in particular caught your attention:

_“I failed this class three times just so I could see his fine ass again each semester. I’m now on academic suspension.”_

You snickered to yourself at the ridiculousness of the confession. Yeah, you’ve heard plenty of stories about hot professors getting great reviews just for their looks but you never paid much attention to things like that. Your main focus was actually _understanding_ the material and passing the classes you had. The fact if your professor was attractive or not had little to no importance to you.

You looked at the time again and noticed the clock was approaching 10:15. If he didn’t show within the next 4 minutes, by campus policy you could leave and not be held accountable for your absence.

As the thought of returning back home to your comfortable bed filled your mind, you were reminded of the present as a disheveled professor came rushing in.

“Good morning…” he said sounding not very enthusiastic about it and was immediately met with an eager response from the rest of the class.

He unceremoniously dropped a leather satchel onto the desk in front of him, a few papers flying out and cursed under his breath as he looked for something to scribble his name on the board. His handwriting was as messy as his appearance as you read out what he hastily wrote on the board:

**_Prof Phoenix_ **

After a couple of minutes, he finally settled in and turned to face everyone. “Alright. I’m Professor Phoenix. Uh…. Philosophy, right?” He asked and a few students laughed but you had a feeling he wasn’t joking.

He spent most of the lecture talking, not once stepping to the computer to display any information to the class. The textbook wasn’t a requirement and you could understand why. Most of his “lecture” sounded as if he was just talking out of his ass and he probably was. He explained that there was a multiple choice exam on the material every two weeks. By the time class ended, you thought to yourself that this would be the easiest A you’ve ever earned.

As your first couple of weeks of your fall semester passed you found you had more time to goof off and catch up with friends as the workload from your classes was almost nonexistent. You managed to pass whatever quiz or exam that came your way since most of the questions were pretty much common sense. Things were finally looking up for you. Nothing at all compared to the hell you endured last semester.

You found yourself enjoying your own company in your apartment one evening. The TV dimly lit the room as you sat curled up on your couch with a warm blanket covering you as you took occasional sips from your mug. You sighed peacefully as you enjoyed your relaxing evening, completely content until your phone vibrated from its place on the table next to you, tearing your attention away from the screen.

You poked a finger at the screen and noticed a notification from your school email. It wasn’t uncommon. You received plenty of emails offering various extracurricular activities and events to attend to, not to mention the occasional email from that professor who cared to remind you of any upcoming due dates. So, you took the time to read it. It was a message for you and all of your classmates from professor Phoenix.

_Good evening students,_

_Just reminding you all that your first exam is tomorrow. The door will be locked at 10AM. If you show up late, you’ll have to make it up during my office hours on Friday afternoons._

_MEETINGS BY APPOINTMENTS ONLY._

_Regards,_

_Professor Phoenix_

You were surprised at the sudden formality. This was nothing like your previous classes you attended. Well, at least what you could _remember_ from class. You spent most of your time looking at your phone or working on other things as he didn’t seem too strict on if you paid attention in class or not. You had completely forgotten that you had an exam tomorrow.

As you were about to get up last minute to cram, you paused before you settled back down on your couch upon the realization that most of the material you’ve covered in class and the online homework was pretty much common sense. It would be another easy A. You told yourself you’d just go over a few things during class before the exam.

You had absolutely nothing to worry about.

On the day of your exam, you found yourself sitting in your usual spot in class, going over the little notes you managed to scribble down in between doodling and not paying much attention during lectures. You weren’t stressed at all as you felt you understood the material and it since it was multiple choice, you had a higher chance of passing. How challenging could Professor Phoenix really make his exams out to be?

Right on cue, he burst through the door, looking more presentable than he usually was. His attire seeming of an esteemed professor who actually took himself seriously. You noticed his face was cleanly shaven and looked like he actually attempted to brush his hair today. You sniffed as a strong aroma filled the room. _Was he wearing cologne?_

You looked down at the time on your phone and noticed he was a few minutes early for once. This is was unusual for him but you figured most professors took exam days very seriously as instructed by their head of their department.

“Good morning,” he greeted, the firmness in his voice throwing you off completely.

A few students responded as most of the class looked down at their notes in attempt to cram as much information as possible. You felt a bit uneasy as you feared what was to come but you reassured yourself he couldn’t possible test you on anything you weren’t familiar with.

Just as he stated in his email he locked the door precisely at 10AM and you felt pity for the few empty seats who couldn’t make it on time. May Professor Phoenix have mercy on them.

He retrieved the exam packets from his briefcase and he passed one out to each student individually; nodding slightly at the occasional student who was polite enough to thank him.

Once he reached you, he handed you your packet quietly and you looked up at him momentarily. Your eyes meeting an intense stare. You suddenly became aware of the dryness in your mouth. _You didn’t know his eyes were green._

As the last student received their exam, you expect him to take a seat and probably mess around on his phone or the computer but instead he stood directly in front of his desk and watched everyone quietly with his arms crossed in front of him.

You couldn’t lie, you felt more intimidated by him than you expected. You felt his emerald eyes piercing into you as he watched everyone work silently. It distracted you a little bit more than you would admit and you looked up a few times from your exam only to be met with the same intense stare as before but, you managed to focus on the task at hand and continued answering the questions in front of you.

You ended up fishing within the first 35 minutes as most students did and turned in your exam to Professor Phoenix. He flashed you a small grin as you handed it to him and you returned a small smile out of courtesy.

You felt good leaving your exam, there were only a few questions you struggled on but overall you anticipated another A in yet another class. To celebrate you called a bunch of your friends and invited them for drinks that evening. You deserved it after all.

The next morning you woke up with a headache from the night before but thankfully it was the weekend and you didn’t have to work until late afternoon so you had plenty of time to recover. You yawned as you sat up in bed, feeling around the covers to retrieve your discarded phone.

You scrolled through your notifications and opened the few that caught your attention. You didn’t expect to see you had another email from Professor Phoenix.

_Had he graded the tests already?_

You didn’t see him as the type to be on top of posting grades, let alone actually show up to class on time. Perhaps he was called out on his behavior by someone of an upper level in his department and actually took it to heart.

You read the email to yourself.

_Good morning students,_

_Grades were posted for Exam 1 online today. The majority of you did well. Congratulations. If you have any questions about your grade feel free to email me or visit me during my office hours._

_MEETINGS BY APPOINTMENT ONLY._

_Regards,_

_Professor Phoenix_

You smiled upon reading the news. You were pleased to know that the overall grades were good for the first exam, just as you expected. The class wasn’t hard at all. You logged onto your university’s website and clicked the updated grade in your philosophy class. Your face dropped upon seeing your exam results.

**12/50**

“What the fuck?” You said aloud as you stood up from your bed, now completely awake.

There was no way. You were sure you did well, you didn’t find the test challenging at all. There had be some sort of grading error. You sighed in frustration before opening your laptop and opening your email. You pursed your lips as you typed furiously at your keyboard.

Once satisfied, you hit send and impatiently waited for a response. Knowing him, he probably never even checked his email and wouldn’t even dignify you with a response.

You carried about your normal morning routine and refreshed your inbox every now and then until about 2 hours later, you finally received a response.

_Y/N L/N,_

_I’d be happy to discuss your grade with you during my office hours. Please schedule an appointment._

_Regards,_

_Professor Phoenix_

Oh, you’d schedule an appointment alright. There’s no way you could’ve failed that exam and you were going to find out exactly why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/50? bruh...........
> 
> next chapter be like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QGf0oXknTI


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting day with Professor Phoenix is finally here and you're about to give him a piece of your mind...

Your weekend went by surprisingly slow as you’d spent most of it _actually studying_ since receiving a 12 out of 50 took a toll on your ego. You figured maybe going over things a bit more would improve your grade. It’s not like you were _dumb_ or anything.

Eventually Monday morning came, and you were determined to figure out what exactly went wrong during your first exam in your philosophy class. You yawned loudly as you walked up the stairs of the building Professor Phoenix’s office was. The only available times for his office hours were at either 8AM or 6PM. So, you chose the earliest time, hoping you didn’t have to stay on campus any later than you needed to.

Upon reaching your destination you noticed as you stood outside his office door that the stench of cigarettes was very prominent. You made a face of disgust before ratting your knuckles against the wood.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was no response.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance and stepped back a bit to inspect if there was any sign of life behind the door. Light was peeking through the small crack and you could hear someone typing on a keyboard.

_Maybe he didn’t hear you?_

You knocked again, this time louder and spoke, “Hello?”

“It’s _open_ ,” was his response. He didn’t sound all too happy and it made you a little scared to open the door.

You peeked your head in to find him looking his usual disheveled self and typing furiously at his computer. You stood awkwardly as the door shut behind you and you waited in silence for him to say something but instead, he just continued to type. Ten painfully awkward minutes went by until he finished whatever he was doing with a deep sigh and sat back in his chair. He finally looked at you, “So… How can I help you?” he said cocking up an eyebrow.

You took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, “I sent you an email last week. I wanted to talk about my grade on the first exam.”

“Oh, right,” he said, “You’re Y/N… Yeah, you’re the only person that failed.” He says and you could’ve sworn he sounded _amused_ by it.

“Yeah, about that,” You began firmly, “I thought it was really easy. And I think I understand the material—”

“ _Do_ you?” He cuts you off.

Your mouth hangs open at the rather rude tone in his voice, “Well, yeah. It’s pretty easy.”

“ _Well_ , if it was easy, you probably wouldn’t have gotten a 12.”

You blink in surprise at the comment.

_Why the fuck was he being so rude?_

“Professor Phoenix.” You start, “Maybe if you had _explained_ it better in class I would’ve—"

“I mean…” he closes his eyes for a moment and pushes up his reading glasses, “Clearly I _explained_ it enough because the average was a 93.”

You scoff and stare at him awe.

_Why did he want to make you feel so bad for getting such a low grade?_

“Well,” you began, unable to hide your frustration any longer, “You always show up late to class, you never even use the projector to bother showing the class what you’re even talking about, your lectures don’t even make sense compared to the online homework, and not to mention you _reek_ of cigarettes—”

“Y/N.” He says firmly and it shuts you up immediately. You sit and stare at each other in uncomfortable silence and you begin to realize how out of line you were for making all those comments. He takes off his glasses and leans forward and looks you dead in the eye and asks, “Did you study?”

Your face heats up a bit and you turn your head to look at your shoes. “No…” you mumble very sheepishly.

“Listen,” he says with a sigh, “I know the material may seem like _‘common sense’_ but, Philosophy is more complex than you would think.”

You shrug, “I guess.”

He looks at you with pity, “Why don’t you, you know, actually study and give it another try? You have plenty of time before the add/drop deadline. If this class is just too _hard_ for you, then drop it.”

For some reason the tone in his voice seemed like anything but sincere and the smile that paired with it just seemed to piss you off more. You smile begrudgingly, “Thank you, _Professor_.” You get up and collect your things before heading towards his door.

“See ya in class!” he calls out from his desk and you don’t even bother responding as you shut the door behind you.

After your ‘meeting’ with Professor Phoenix, you spend the free time you have before class at one of the many coffee shops at your university. You debate with yourself if dropping the class was really something you should do. It wouldn’t hurt your GPA, but it _would_ hurt your pride. Something about his aloofness and the way he ridiculed you for your grade just made you want to prove him _wrong_.

By the time your philosophy class started, you decide what better way to improve your grade than to sit right in the front. You sit in the first row, directly in the middle. As more students fill the room, you notice a girl looking at you with dissatisfaction as you’d most likely taken her seat. She shoots you a dirty look before she finds another place in the back.

As usual, Professor Phoenix arrives late, catching your attention as he holds up a stack of papers in one hand. “Good morning, everyone. I have your exams here and as you may have already seen, grades were posted. Most of you did very well.” He pauses and looks at you directly, “Except _one_ person.”

You freeze in fear, hoping he wouldn’t say anything more. But being the _asshole_ that he is, he most definitely does.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine how someone could manage to get a _12_ on one of my exams,” he mocks putting a hand under his chin in feigned wonder. You can hear faint snickering behind you from some of the more pretentious students who probably did very well on the exam and your face heats up in embarrassment.

“Anyways— I’ll place the tests here and you can pick them up at the end of class.” He says before unceremoniously dropping them onto a table by the podium. He settles in and begins the lecture. Upon hearing him briefly summarize what would be discussed today, you sit up taller in your new seat in hopes of actually paying attention but for some reason the way he explains everything just bores you to death. You find yourself drifting in and out of attention and you don’t even realize how much time has passed until the sound of Professor Phoenix loudly clapping his hands together startles you back to reality.

“Well!” he says as if he was aware you spent the whole class in a daze, “We’ll cover that next class. You’re all free to go. Oh, and don’t forget your exams.”

You pack up your things in a hurry and quickly leave the classroom, abandoning your exam. It’s not like you were proud of your grade and needed any more of a reminder of how poorly you did. But you assure yourself the next exam would be different. You’d teach yourself the material, study ahead of time and you would pass it. You had two weeks to learn everything and you were determined to make Professor Phoenix eat his words and pass that next test with the highest grade in the class.

Those two weeks you had to prepare for your next exam in your philosophy class went by faster than you expected. But that didn’t mean you weren’t productive this time. You spent every evening after class studying the notes you managed to write down during lecture and going over the questions on your homework assignments online. You’d felt you prepared yourself enough this time, maybe a bit more than you should have.

As exam day began you felt pretty confident as you went over your own study guide you’d made. Professor Phoenix showed up in his usual “testing attire” but you paid him no mind this time. You were determined— no _expecting_ to do well this time around. And as soon as the semester was over you were planning on giving him a brutally honest review.

As usual, he handed out each test one by one and by the time he reached you, he gave you a sly grin as you exchanged eye contact with one another. You took the test firmly from him and began working on it.

His testing format was the same as the first one, he always put one obviously incorrect answer choice and you wondered if he did it to humor anyone during the test. You roll your eyes upon reading the answer choice “ _Because they felt like it_ ” as you continue through your test. Your eyes widen upon reading one particular question:

_Which of the following is an example of a self-fulling prophecy?_

_A.) You order a soda because you feel like it._

_B.) It’s raining outside, so you pack an umbrella._

_C.) You think your philosophy professor doesn’t teach very well and you end up getting a 12/50 on your first exam._

_D.) All of the above._

“Are you fucking serious?” you say aloud. Some students sitting near you shoot you an annoyed look.

“No talking during the exam, Y/N L/N.” You hear Professor Phoenix say and once you look at him his face says it all. He’s grinning ear to ear and he raises his eyebrows in feigned concern as you shoot him daggers.

You roll your eyes at him and continue the exam, confident that you’ll do well. Once you’ve finish, you practically shove your exam at Professor Phoenix before heading off. You wouldn’t dare let his obvious attempts to piss you off get to you. It was probably a form of his own revenge after you basically disrespected him in his office. Hopefully after this exam you wouldn’t have anymore problems in his class.

You spend your weekend distracting yourself from the stress of school as you do a little “Autumnal Cleaning” since you had hardly tidied up your place now that you were taking school a bit more seriously. Upon going through your closet you stumble across a section of clothes you hadn’t touched in a long time. They definitely seemed like clothes deemed for more “special” occasions and it reminded you of when you actually tried with your appearance. You looked down at your current attire of sweatpants and a hoodie and the thought of all your well dressed peers in your philosophy class crossed your mind. _What if you—_

You rid your head of the thought immediately and ask yourself why’d you ever even imagine doing something like that? It’s not like Professor Phoenix actually paid any attention to any of your classmates dressed to the nines on a Monday morning.

You paused again and wondered if he gave anyone else a hard time like he gave you.

_Did it mean anything?_

You shrug it off as you concluded he’s probably an asshole 24/7 and continued your cleaning.

Monday morning arrived, much to your disappointment as you had gotten little to no sleep last night. Still, you found yourself waiting, as usual, ten minutes past ten for your philosophy professor to make his grand entrance. You robotically refreshed your email hoping he got blasted drunk over the weekend and would cancel class due to a massive hangover. Unfortunately, he arrived just before the clock could hit 10:15 with a bunch of papers in one hand and you were reminded you would receive your second exam grades today.

“Mornin’ everyone,” he greets, and everyone responds but you, “I have your Exam 2 grades here and I just want to start off by saying, I noticed _some_ of you are still struggling, so I have a preposition.”

Your stomach churns as you realize he’s probably talking about you, mainly because he’s looking directly at you.

“I’m going to be offering extra office hours for one on one tutoring on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after my office hours at 6PM. If you still find yourself struggling, remember the deadline to drop the class without having a withdrawal on your transcript is the Monday after your third exam.” He concludes before mentioning something about today’s lecture.

Your lip curls in disgust at the thought actually having to spend _more_ time with him. Though, given that he writes his own exams, you consider the offer. You wonder how helpful it would actually be as you tune him out during his lecture.

_Much to your pride’s disappointment, you find yourself standing outside of Professor Phoenix’s office, past 6PM, as he instructed and you bring your knuckles up to the door with anything but excitement._

_“Come in,” you’re surprised at his almost immediate response and you open the door to find him waiting at his desk, arms folded in front of him. The smell of cigarettes is drowned out by his usual testing day cologne and you wondered why he was even dressed up right now. “Y/N,” he says with a smile and you nod as you greet him with a simple hello_

_“Are you here for the one-on-one tutoring session?” he asks, and you wonder why he put so much emphasis on the words ‘one-on-one’._

_“Yep,” you respond and start to take off your backpack so you can sit in front of him but he stops you._

_“Hold on a moment,” he gets up and moves a chair right next to his and pats the cushion._

_Your face heats up as you slowly approach the chair, not daring to make any eye contact with him now that you were closer to him than you’ve ever been. Why did he move the chair so close? Why did he have this effect on you? When did he even start having this effect on you? Was it because he was dressed nice? Was it because you actually started to notice how attractive he was? Was it—_

_“Y/N,” He breaks you from your internal crisis, “We won’t get any studying done if you don’t take out your notes.”_

_The idea of not getting **any** studying done at all seemed appealing to you but you brushed those inappropriate thoughts aside and pulled out your notebook. You cringe when he flips through it as most of it is filled with small doodles and fragments of information you picked up during lecture. He laughs lightly as he stops at a particular page that you filled with meaningless portraits of people in your classes._

_“Did you draw this?” he asks and you lean closer and your eyes widen in horror as you realize he’s found a particular doodle that resembled an all too familiar philosophy professor._

_“Ye—” your voice cracks and you clear your throat, “…Yes.”_

_“You’re really good,” he praises and you give him a bashful smile, “You actually managed to make me look attractive.”_

_“Well…” you begin quietly but shut yourself up immediately, hoping he didn’t hear you. But, oh— he certainly did._

_“Well what?” he turns to face you and closes the book._

_Your mouth feels incredibly dry and you bite your lip nervously. You try to look at anything but his eyes but every time they meet his accidentally, you feel your face becoming more and more flushed. “Well…” you start, looking down at your fumbling hands on your lap, “You are…” you finish quietly not daring to look up._

_As expected, silence fills the room and you wish more than anything that you could just get up and leave but you’re paralyzed with fear. You shut your eyes in embarrassment, letting your dumb hormones get the better of you as you curse yourself mentally for saying something as stupid, and completely inapp—_

_“Y/N,” he says suddenly, and for some reason the way it sounds sends a shiver down your spine. You don’t answer him as you anticipate what’s to come. “Y/N.” he says your name again, this time firmly and you slowly but surely lift your head only to be met with a sudden warmth on your lips. Your eyes widen in surprise as you realize that he’s closed the small gap between his chair and yours and by the way he grabs your arm and moves his lips against yours, he has no intention of doing any reviewing. You melt into his touch, realizing that, damn—this was really happening as you turn your head slightly and he takes that as his cue to deepen the kiss. The tip of his tongue sweeps over your bottom lip and you all to eagerly give him further access, gripping onto his dress shirt as he explores your mouth with his tongue._

_You don’t even realize how much time has gone by until he pulls away from you, leaving you panting, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. His breath matches your own and he looks at your mouth for a moment before his eyes slowly scan your figure. The darkness in his gaze says it all._

_You gasp when you feel his arms around your waist as he hoists you up from your chair onto his desk, a cup of pens knocking over and spilling onto the floor, but he doesn’t seem to care at all. His mouth finds yours again and you let out a small whimper as his lips make their way down your jaw and onto your neck. His hands smooth up the softness of your thighs and stop at your waist as he kisses, licks, and nips at the sensitive flesh of your neck repeatedly, showing absolutely no mercy._

_“P-Professor Phoenix—”_

Your eyes shoot open as you’re brought back to reality with a loud bang. You sit up from your table and realize you’d fallen asleep during class. You wipe the drool on your face and look around only to see no one but Professor Phoenix as he was rolling up the projector screen and packing up his things. He looks at you once he’s noticed you’ve woken up. “You know, it’s funny,” he begins and your face heats up as you remember the sequences of your dream and the fact that the two of you were very much alone. He zips up his bag and steps directly to where you’re sitting and you attempt to avert your eyes away nervously, looking anywhere but his.

“I actually made use of the projector today and of all days you choose to fall asleep.” He says, “And _I’m_ the lazy one, right?”

His question leaves you speechless and he takes your lack of response as an answer on its own before nodding and heading towards the door, “I suppose I’ll be seeing you in my office hours, right, Y/N?”

Your heart is pounding uncontrollably fast and you nod weakly before he shoots you a small smile and heads out the door.

You sigh shakily once he leaves and hold a hand to your cheek, cursing yourself when you find it’s still warm. _Where the fuck did that dream come from?_

You shake your head in disbelief before you grab your things and stumble out of the empty classroom, failing to clear your mind of all the lewd thoughts you had of your philosophy professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry clown fuckers  
> no joaquin penix for you
> 
> also this is what professor phoenix saw when he opened the notebook  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJbiYmt320c

**Author's Note:**

> ~~LMAO THIS STARTED AS A JOKE IN THE DISCORD SERVER BUT NOW ITS A FUCKING FIC. I- ~~~~~~


End file.
